Leofrodites
Leofrodites(otherwise know as Goblins or Cobalorum Sapiens) are an extant intelligent species in Exelcis. They are distantly related to humans but are unable to interbreed due to genetic differences. They seem to be distinctly war-like and few of them are interested in the arts except those who have the task of recording Leofroditan history. Etymology and other names The name "Leofrodite" comes from the ancient Halnian word for ugly,(Leof)large(rodi) and head(tes). Literally, Ugly bigheads. They are often referred to as Goblins although this is an ambiguous word for all members of genus Goblinus. They refer to themselves as telknilo which is also the leofroditian word for perfection of nature. Leofrodites are a very vain species. Physiology Like all members of genus Goblinus, Leofrodites are bipedal(although some occasionally go onto all fours) and can be green, grey and red. On average, they range from 6-7 feet tall although certain legends speak of leofrodites up to 12 feet tall. to date, the tallest proven Leofrodite was King Ridax the cruel who was 9 feet tall and weighed 800 pounds. Leofrodites have very sharp teeth and are a mostly carnivorous species. They are a highly intelligent species and spend most of their time manufacturing weapons. Leofrodites differ from most other members of genus Goblinus in their voice boxes and fur. Most other members of the genus are unable to produce articulate speech and are hairless. Leofrodities on the other hand, have the vocal cords necessary to create a proper language and also have a thin covering of fur to protect them from the cold of the mountains. History Evolution It appears that the last common ancestor between humans and Leofrodites died around 5.3 million years ago. The earliest known example of a member of genus Goblinus was "Natli", A fossil found in Erksand desert. Natli differs from other members of the genus in that she seems to have been much shorter with characteristics more similar to an early human than a goblin. Over time it appears that early members of the genus Goblinus spread to various places around Exelcis(See below for more info). Somewhere along the line, a tribe of early Leofrodites migrated to the Halemere mountians and over time evolved into the Leofrodites that we know today. Culture Leofrodites have a large culture that often varies widely depending on the place and time. Feudal system The Leofrodites have a feudal system that shows a particular individuals status in society. the levels of the feudal system are as follows: # The King. The king or Baylonov as they refer to him, is the leader of all the mountains. He is entitled to the ability to give orders to all the people throughout the realm and is seen by the Leofrodites as a god. When the king dies, a mighty feast is held in which he is the main course. A contest of skill is then held to decide the next king. # The Farrk. The Farrk is the name for the people who run the individual cities. While not as powerful as the king, the Farrk is still a highly esteemed position in society. # The Soldier. The soldiers are the Leofrodites who are required to fight wars and battles in conquest of other places. # The Historian. The historian is a Leofrodite who is required to record history, events and ideas so that they can be told to younger Leofrodites. # The Servant. Servants are the people who are required to do all the dirty jobs like cooking and cleaning. it is the lowest status in Leofroditan society. Religion The Leofrodites believe that there is one god: Hilak, who is born in the mortal body of a king. They believe that if the king ever dies, then Hilak shall die in that body and be resurrected in the next king. His power is supposed to grow larger with every place that the Leofrodites conquer. Category:Species